


Inspection

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Kink, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Inspection

"Kneel," Bill barks. A beat. "Present."

Three of them, all strung out in a line. Ioan's gone for the weekend, trusting Bill with his boy, so they kneel and spread for him in order of seniority.

Jason was hard to break, slow to capitulate, anger burning bright and steady. His submission is intimate, a living thing. He was the first.

Daniel was surprising, goes down easy but has other instincts. Bill allows them, within reason.

He remembers when Ioan first met Jude. He was there. The boy sank to his knees, opened his mouth for Ioan. All else melted away.


End file.
